The Dream
by DBsilverdragon
Summary: As Korra drifts off the sleep, she dreams...or is it a dream?


I had a dream – at least it felt like a dream, but I can feel your body beside mine. Maybe I am being pulled into your dream?

The world, dark and silent around us, also sleeps. I feel you stir, your breasts against my shoulder blades, your arm draping over my stomach. Our breathes in time – a rhythm slower than the ticking of the clock in the hallway. I feel at peace and snuggle closer. I drift back to sleep. As I feel myself drift deeper into Morpheus' realm, your touch pulls me back from the edge. Your hand that had been resting warm against my stomach begins to trace tiny circles. I jump ever so slightly – you had always known my ticklish spots.

"Shhh…lie still." I hear you whisper, your voice rough with sleep. Your fingers do not stop. The small movements go lower. I shiver at the movement. I fell the small silent chuckle – you are enjoying this – keeping me still. I fell your lips on my shoulder I bite my lip to keep from moving. Your lips move away and I fell your breath blow against my skin, I bite down even harder to keep still as you have commanded. Your hand dips lower, the tiny lazy circles on my mound. You pull gently at the fine curly hair. A moan escapes my lips and I fell my wetness growing. "Part your legs for me." A command, in a deep rough whisper – no longer from sleep but from your own growing lust. I obey your command, I raise my leg, planting my foot flat on the bed. "Good girl." You whisper as your fingers dip lower. "I feel the heat from your growing lust rolling off in waves." Fingers poised to claim what is rightfully theirs. "Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, 'Sami."

You chuckle against my skin. Your fingers pinch my clit with the slightest pressure. I jump at the contact, trying to open myself wider. "No movement."

My body goes still. My heart hammering faster as you stroke my clit. "Please."

You ignore my pleas and continue your slow pace. It is becoming maddening. I am growing wetter with each stroke. My hips push forward, trying to deepen the contact, but you pull your hand away. "No movement." You whisper again.

"Yes, 'Sami."

I let out a sigh of satisfaction as your fingers once again caress my clit. "I want to feel myself inside your." Your voice alone sending waves of heat through me. I feel you enter me and we both let out a long sigh. "So hot." You mummer into my ear, but your fingers do not move. "I could stay like this forever," I hear the laughter in your voice. I can only stare into the dark – the feeling of you inside me too great – words escaping me. "Remember, do not move." You say once again as your fingers build a slow rhythm of thrusting deep inside and pulling out to just your fingertips only to start over again. I taste blood on my lip – I bit too hard to keep from moving. "So hot, so wet. Your body is mine tonight." Your voice a throaty purr. I feel your rumble of laughter against my back. My hips move ever so slightly to deepen the contact of your thrust – you do not stop. I let out a breathe that I had not realized that I had been holding. Our bodies move and I feel myself growing weaker. "On your back," You urge. "I want to see you." Without you moving, I do as you command. A wicked grin greets me before your lips claim mine. The kiss deep, leaving us both breathless. Your fingers curl inside me. "Do you want release?"

My hips rose in answer as your thrust once again filling me. My body answer for me. That wicked grin you wear so well reached your eyes sending a shiver down my spine. "Yes, 'Sami." Even though my nerves and body screamed for release, I had the manners enough to remember.

You kiss the tip of my nose. "Good." Our rhythm – my hips rising to meet your thrusts – builds to almost a feverish pace. I am so close to going over the edge that my eyes drift shut. My body wanting to experience the bliss of release. "Open your eyes. I want you to see me as I make you cum." Your voice nothing more than an erotic growl as you thrust deep inside me, filling me in ways no one has before. My body tense as I feel myself cum, my juices covering your fingers and hand. Your fingers play my body, drawing out the sensations only to intensify them.

One more thrust and I am sent over the edge, my body spent. My eyes never leaving your face. "Asami." I whisper in a reverent pray as my body goes numb, waves of pleasure pulling me once again into Morpheus' realm

"Good morning." I hear you say through the haze of sleep.

My body pleasurably tired as I try to sit up. "Man that must had been some dream I had last night."

You only laugh. "That was no dream." Your lips claim mine to make a dream a reality.


End file.
